One Piece: The Cosmetic Sword (Luffy x Reader)
by Squisher
Summary: This is sort of OC x Luffy Your name is Ore, because (Y/N) makes the story horrible. Plus the name is awesome. Dammit. Why'd I get stuck with the flipping nickname Ore? Why do I have to live with my creepy uncle? Why did I have to meet that stupid talking sword and make that one stupid wish? I didn't think things could get any worse. Then I met an idiot named Monkey D. Luffy.


Damn. I got lost, _again_. I hate this stupid vineyard. How the hell could I even get lost in here? I mean, I'm like five-foot seven, and these stupid vines even pass my height then! _I'm setting these dumb raisins on fire once I find where my house is, if I actually ever do._

I trudge through the bumpy terrain, stumbling every now and then. The sky was starting to turn into a pinkish-orange color. I seriously need to get home before dark. I suddenly remember the kerosene lamp attached to my pants that my uncle John gave me. It was like one of those that you would see in the old black and white movies. Now all I needed was a serial killer and a totally hot boyfriend to kick the serial killer's ass.

_Keep on dreaming, Ore. Liked you'd ever get a hot boyfriend. Can't you actually make it somewhat realistic, like a female serial killer coming to kill you with __**her**__ totally hot boyfriend? _ "Shut up," I muttered to myself, hating that little person in my head who just loves to make fun of me. "Remember, if I go down, you'd come with me, whether you like it or not."

I was jolted out of my fight with myself when I stumbled over something. It was almost pitch black, and I couldn't see a thing. _Lamp__._ I tug it from my side, and hear a very loud rip. Crap. Crap crap crap crap crap. Holy cheese and crappers. Mom's gonna kill me.

I quickly light the lamp and take a look at my pants. I sigh and give myself a little pat on the back when I see that not too much damage was done, only a ripped belt loop. I hold my lamp-no wait, it's a lantern-up and scan my surroundings. Thick trees surrounded my, and that lead me to guess that I tripped on a exposed root.

"How the hell did I get out here?!" I yelled once I actually realized where I was. Uncle John live _nowhere_ near any sort of forest. _Maybe you just missed seeing the actual forest because you have no social skills or life, too busy being a waste of space._ Dammit. That little voice might be sorta right- and I hope it is on the part where I didn't notice this stupid forest. Maybe if I turn around and walk back, I get back to the vineyard, maybe even the house!

But, which way is back. . .

Nah, just keep walking foreword.

I do my best to not trip over those evil little rocks and roots that want to hurt me oh so badly. I shivered as a breeze blew by me. I really should have brought a warmer jacket with me. This stupid white cardigan was made more so for fashion.

I saw a little opening ahead of me, and I quickly rushed towards it. A little cave appeared in front of me. Spooky little cave, or dark cold night? I knew that I was just asking for trouble, but I really can't resist.

I tip-toed into the cave, going on until the entrance was just a little speck of light. I came upon a fork in the road, and I tried to decide on which way to go. I never really liked the left, so right it was! I cheerfully marched foreword. I had ventured a few meters onto the right path, until I heard a slight rumbling sound. I quickly turned around, but I knew it was too late with a single glace. I was too scared to try and go back anyways.

Rocks fell from the ceiling, and I screamed. My eyes shut themselves tight, and I did my best to cover myself as my exit disappeared. _No problem, caves usually have more than one exit, right?_ I could feel myself trembling, and I ran away from my blocked exit. If that just collapsed, who knows until the rest of the cave might go? I have to find a way out quick.

Today's my lucky day today, isn't it?

I ran foreword until my lungs were burning and my head was spinning. I haven't heard anymore rumbling, but I didn't really want to take my chances. The kerosene lantern screeched as I yanked it back and forth by its handle.

I almost fell and broke my neck when I saw another light source. I rushed towards it. Freedom was mine! I could finally escape from this place! I knew that I definitely couldn't die yet; way too many mysteries in the world for me to explore!

I could feel my body getting lighter and lighter by the second. My lungs didn't burn so bad as before, and I could feel my head clearing up. All of that stopped when I just saw that it was just some sort of strange glowing mushroom, and another dead end. I was stuck. Stupid, moronic me. It's night out.

I growled, walking foreword. I dropped the lantern, and it only flickered momentarily before stabilizing. I kicked and stomped on the stupid mushrooms. "Flipping mushrooms! Giving me false hope! Die you stupid mushrooms!" I could feel tears running down my face, and my body tremble with fear. I backed against the cold wall, and slid down to the ground, feeling several laceration wounds being made into my flesh. Something warm slid down my back. I knew it was blood.

"Wasn't that a smooth move, Ore?" I sobbed. I curled up into a fetal position and cried into my knees. The fact that I was stretching my wounds didn't help.

**_"Do you need some help?"_**a small, childish voice said. I quickly looked up, but didn't see anyone.**_"I can help you, if you would help me out of here."_**

"Who's there?" I questioned. I slowly went over and picked up the kerosene lantern. One side was scorched black from the flames. I walked more into the middle of the cave, and something caught my eye that I hadn't seen before. I bent down onto the ground, and quickly brushed the dirt away. There, stuck into the ground like a toothpick, was the hilt of a sword. It was too long and sturdy to be a dagger's or a knifes. Any idiot could tell.

_**"Please dig me out,"**_the voice plead. I see. A solid for a solid, even though this is a talking sword-

"What the holy shit?!" I screamed. "Why is a sword talking to me!" I scrambled backwards.

**_"Please don't be scared of me. I won't hurt you, I swear. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. I cannot move on my own." _**

I looked at the hilt, and slowly crawled back over to it. I dug around the blade until it was loose enough that I could pull it out. It was a double-edged sword, and it glowed as bright as the moon. I could feel power radiating from it.

_What are you, some sort of poet? Shut up already, I'm trying to sleep._ And there's that killer voice. _**"Thank you so much. Let me help you get out,"**_ the strange voice said. _**"Slash me at that wall, and don't let go of me, no matter what."**_

"I'm trusting you," I muttered, while raising the sword above my head. I swung downwards, slicing through the wall as if it was warm butter. Please get me out of this hell hole.

Suddenly, it felt as if I was being sucked in. I screams and did my best to hold onto the sword, but with no prevail. I can't die here, from some strange force. I'm only fifteen! I wanted to live for another eighty years!

A single thought ran through my head before I felt myself losing consciousness.

_Let me come out in one piece alive._


End file.
